Light in the Darkness
by Freyris
Summary: AU. Two hearts wounded by a past. He has a past he wants to redo and try to correct while she has a past she want's to get away but can't run away from. He tries to play a double character while she tries to be one tough cookie. How can these two unlikely couple end up together and create a future to look forward to? AxC
1. Chapter 1

**Light in the Darkness**

**A/n: **I swear I suck at titles. Man, never learning how to think of a proper title here. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't sick of me yet /puppy eyes. Another fic over (Never Alone) and a new fic pops out. Yes, as long as SEED is still existing I might as well be. I really want ASUCAGA to live...like Forever. Anyway~ I hope you guys like this story? Probably a little more angsty plot twists yadda yadda ... but I'll try to put in some funny parts. SOOO let's cut the chitchat and enjoy the story~

* * *

_"Yeah, Alright be there in a jiffy. See you in a while then"_

_"Sure. Be careful. I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_He smiled eagerly on the phone and stuffed it in his back pocket as he prepared dinner. Suddenly, the scene changes and everything was pitch dark and the only sounds that was heard was the rain pattering against the roof. He slammed his fist on the wall as the rain continued to poured down __heavily __that evening. He chocked down his tears and started thrashing the room as his hands wiped off the utensils and food neatly arranged on top of the table and made loud clattering noises on the ground. His voice screamed in agony and mixed with the heavy rain. _

A pair of emerald eyes opened wide and panted heavily on his bed. Slowly, he sat up and messed his sweaty midnight colored hair and sigh.

"Again with that dream" he muttered, ruefully. He rested his arms on his bended knees and stare at his digital clock.

5:17am

He sighed and tried to close his eyes again but the memories and his dreams were all that he could see. They slowly played like a film without sounds in fast forward. Memories that he tried to repress were all he could thing about. He messed his hair again and kicked his blankets aside. Deciding to get up he pace himself towards his little kitchen and grab a glass of water hoping it would calm him down.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck , fuck I'm late!"

She cursed and rushed towards the door and slipped on her sneakers lying at the door step. She tied them hurriedly and made a dash out of her apartment, making sure it was lock in the process as she ran down the old building.

"The last thing I want to do is make a bad impression on inspection day" she screamed at herself as she jogged down the sidewalk and sling her slipping shoulder bag back on.

Twenty minutes later she was cursing herself as she attempted to wear her tights and tie her blonde hair up to a messy bun.

"Cagalli! Hurry up!" the auburn woman called from the door. She waved her hand at her and glanced at the hallway.

"Wait! Give me one more minute" Cagalli cried as she successfully wore her tights and iron her skirt with her hands. She glanced at herself on the mirror and nodded her head. She heard her friend call her for the last time and decided to go out "I'm coming!" She yelled back.

Cagalli Yula, 23, stood embarassed and a little uncomfortable in her uniform as their short haired female supervisor inspected them. They all lined up in a single line like a soldier and remained still as their head checked their uniforms.

"Miss Yula, I expect you to tie your hair more properly next time" She said as she crossed her arms on her chest and stare at her poorly tied blonde hair.

Cagalli blinked several times and nodded her head. "Yes, Miss Badjiruel." She sighed. Soon the inspection was done and they were asked to go to their work and open their coffee shop.

"This black tights are making me itchy, Milly" Cagalli groaned as she grabbed the cake from the display fridge with her tongs and place it on the plate.

"Bear with it!" Milly or better known as Mirriallia, her auburn friend laughed and looked at her, amused. "At least you look decent in your uniform." She teased.

"Shut up!" Cagalli groaned and served the plate on the serving tray as Miriallia punched the customers order on the cash register.

She stared at her uniform and slightly cringed. True enough she did look decent in their new uniform. She wore a plain white blouse with a puffy sleeves that had a lining similar to her skort and a blue gingham patterned skort topped with an apron and underneath she was wearing a black tights and a simple ballet flats.

"I still don't get why we had to change uniforms. The one piece dress was good enough" the blonde scowled and leaned on the counter behind her.

"Don't ask me. Ask our manager and his wife" Miriallia said "Besides even our supervisor isn't that happy with her clothes" she said as she motioned at Natarle Badjiruel who was wearing a one piece royal blue color dress and a permanent scowl on her face.

Cagalli giggled and sighed "Alright. I'll bear with this besides it's a skort so...maybe its forgiven" she said as Miriallia laughed at her. Suddenly, the cafe door swung open and the bell rang along with it signaling a new customer had entered. Cagalli straightened herself up and greeted him with a small smile together with Miriallia. "Welcome to Archangel Cafe! How may we help you"

"One coffee latte and a bagel please"

Miriallia nodded and punched his orders immediately. Cagalli quickly looked at the customer and noticed his murky green eyes. He was wearing a form fitting black dress shirt and jeans and had the most attractive hair color that reminded you of the night sky.

"Here's your bagel all warmed up." She smiled at him but he made no motion to actually look at her and smile back or at least say a thank you like their all their other usual customer do.

After paying he walked towards the farthest table in the cafe and sat there.

"Well, he looks new" Cagalli remarked as she crossed her arms looking intrigued with her encounter with their customer.

"New?" Miriallia blinked and stared at her friend. "Where have you been all this time? He's been coming here every morning ordering the same thing for a whole two months already"

"Are you serious?!"

"Seriously." Miriallia nodded her head. "Wow, you've been serving bagel to this guy for months and you haven't noticed. That's a new record Cagalli" She cluck her tongue at her colleague and teasingly smiled at her.

"Haha very funny, Miss Haww" Cagalli frowned and rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

A grin swept across the cafe's cashier girl and she leaned towards Cagalli. "He is kinda cute don't you think?"

Cagalli snorted and turned around as she busied herself with wiping the counter. "No, he looks..."She turned her head around and observed the midnight blue haired man sitting silently on the far end table. "kinda mysterious." Her voice trailed off.

* * *

He silently stirred his coffee and glance at the newspaper at his side. Everyday he had the same menu. A bagel and a hot coffee. It was always like this. His eyes scanned the news and eyed the stock reports on the upper right corner of the paper.

It said that the Zala corporation had yet again raised its number of stocks and successfully bought 60% of the Muruta Corporations stocks effectively making them major stock holders. He mentally shrugged and turned the page searching for a lighter and more relaxing news.

"Well, Well, well, Who do we have here?"

Without even looking up he could immediately recognize the owner of the voice.

"If it isn't Zala corp's supposed to be heir, Athrun Zala"

Athrun looked up displeased at how he was addressed. He was still the heir of the Zala corporation...except he was taking a so called _break_. "If you have nothing good to say you can leave Rey."

The long haired blonde young man smirked at him. "What if I don't what would you do?" He grinned tauntingly.

Breathing exasperatedly, he put aside the the news paper and glared at him. "It's not nice to taunt me with those looks Rey. " He said

Rey chuckled and raised a brow at him. "oh really now? Are you going to hit me again like you did _last time_?"He asked patting his cheeks attempting to provoke Athrun and laughed out loud.

_Last time. _That hit a nerve and Athrun tightly balled his fist but remained seated. He had to keep calm, he had to refrain himself from launching himself over this man and beat his face crazy.

"E-ehem! Excuse me!" A voice interrupted the two young men. They both turned around and found a blonde female standing behind them, holding a tray in her hands. "Sir, if you don't have anything to order and prefer harassing our customer here who is enjoying his coffee peacefully here, we would like to ask you to leave right away. She said looking at Rey with a threatening smile.

Rey muttered under his breath and turned a heel. He slowly exited the cafe and hop on his black motorbike parked outside before driving away.

"Are you alright sir?" Cagalli asked looking at the tensed Athrun. "He looked like a pain in the ass"

Athrun looked up at her and frowned. "Didn't your supervisor teach you not to interfere with the customers?" He asked as he stood up, towering above her.

Cagalli frowned and raised a brow. "Well, excuse me? I was just being nice and offering help and he was actually bothering the other customers with his cocky attitude." She placed down the tray on Athrun's table and put a hand on her waist. "I was just doing my job here"

"Ugh, whatever! Here" He shrugged and grabbed a small amount of bill in his pockets and place it on her hand. He sighed and turned a heel, walking out the cafe with his unfinished coffee sitting on the table.

"Gee, thanks for the tip" Cagalli said sarcastically.

* * *

Reaching the last step of the stairs she heaved a deep breath and exhaled. Gathered in her arms were a few bags of groceries and another bag of her newly bought belongings.

"Seriously, Lacus needs to cut of with all of these stuffs?" She groaned out loud and walked along the small hallway half dragging her stuffs.

She continued to rant about all the things she had to do including some jerk customers who obviously was flirting with them at the counter. If she wasn't in her uniform she would have kicked their sorry asses goodbye and she need her job so she had to hold herself back and give them a icy cold shoulder instead.

she suddenly halted and dropped her bags on the ground as she found a man lying flat on the floor. He had bruises and wounds on his arms and cheeks. She rushed to his side and gently shook him.

"Hey, are you alright" She gasped as she immediately recognize the unconcious man near her apartment. It was the cold, mysterious midnight blue haired man earlier from the cafe.

"What happened to you?!"

* * *

**Err... how did it go? I am not sure yet how the story flows. I was hoping this to be a dark, angst-y story but maybe I'm not cut out for those types. LOL Maybe it would have a touch of dark and angsty but not most part.. This would probably more of the Romance as usual but still a lot more secrets...or so. I hope everyone liked this and I hope to read a lot of your reviews and suggestions for this story. This was actually already pending a month ago I just had doubts whether to post it or not but... MEH here it is.. **

**Tell me guys what you think of this chapter~ I'll be waiting~ **

**Freyris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light in the Darkness**

**A/n:** I honestly...don't know how this story flows. I swear this story feels like its still full of loopholes . I don't even know right now whether this story would turn out angsty or dark. T3T) I've been hanging out too much in the AsuCaga FB Group and was able to meet a lot of readers and co-author/authoress. It's really fun there...and i end up hanging around there even though I'm at work lol. By the way, thank you for the reviews /heartspams

**Everyone knows the drill~**

* * *

"Are you sure about this? this is getting a little scary"

"Calm down. Nothing's going to happen to us. Trust me."

"But..."

"No buts Lacus."

"Are you sure he isn't a bad guy?"

"Lacus." She exhaled tiredly and looked at Lacus. " If he was the bad guy then why would he be beaten up and lying unconscious at the hallway?"she asked in a matter of fact tone.

"I dunno. Maybe he was escaping and was planning to hide here?" Lacus said tilting her head to the side as she attempted to make a reasonable excuse.

The blonde shook her head and tried not to laugh at her friends vivid imagination. She stared at the young man lying down on their sofa and wondered how he ended up in his current situation. Not to mention she found him near the door step of their apartment.

"Oh oh!" Lacus, Cagalli's room mate gasped and patted her by the shoulder. "He..He's coming into" She pointed at the blue haired young man who was slightly groaning. Feeling a little scared, Lacus hid behind Cagalli and watch him as he slowly regained his consciousness.

"W-where...am I?" He groaned as he tried to open his eyes and found his surroundings unfamiliar to him. The room was fully furnished with simple yet elegant looking furnitures, flowers displayed in almost every corner, the slight scent of cinnamon lingering in the room.

Cagalli looked at him slowly and scratched her cheek. "Um, you're in our apartment right now. We found you unconscious outside and you were wounded. Soo, we treated them." She said pointing at his arms and face.

He looked at his arms and touched his cheeks that were all covered with gauze and bandages. He inspected his arms and they were neatly dressed with gauze as well. He also noticed the set of wound care instruments and materials such as bandages and antiseptic solution cluttered on top of the table behind the pink haired woman. His gaze finally fell at the blonde who was giving him an quizzical look..

"Ugh, I appreciate the help but...you didn't have to-"

"We didn't have to help you?" She asked finishing his statement "Are you stupid? Do you think I could let a person not to mention a half bloody and beaten guy near our doorstep alone?"The blonde placed her hands on her hips and looked at the wounded blue haired young man slightly annoyed.

"Like I said. I appreciate the help and thought. But you didn't have to take care of me...especially I'm a stranger and both of you are women"

Cagalli throw her arms in the air out of frustration. "Boy, girl, woman, man, or whatever species you are from. Helping someone doesn't need to have a reason you idiot!" She said before walking out of the living room leaving him stunned by her words.

"Uh.."

Lacus, the pink haired woman suddenly giggled and looked at the stumped young man sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that. She usually doesn't loose her temper, you're probably an exception."

Athrun sighed and winced a little. His head throbbed so hard that he had to close his eyes and leaned back. He squinted his eyes and massaged his temple in hope that it would somehow relieve him from the pain.

"Do you need pain reliv-" Athrun waved his hands and refused her offer before she could even finish her question.

"I can manage miss. Thank you"

She looked at him unsure but nodded her head. "Oh! I know why don't you stay here for dinner? You haven't eaten right? Maybe that would help you feel better! Just feel at home and relax" She clapped her hands once and stood up without even hearing his answer.

He shook his head and took another deep breath as he scanned through the room. He found a notepad and pen beside the phone and quickly scribbled a _Thank you_ on the paper before quietly leaving their apartment.

"By the way! I forgot to ask your...Huh?!" Lacus blinked several times and found their living room empty. "Where is he?!" She gasped as she ran out and open the door hoping to catch up with him but he was long gone.

* * *

"Look at him move around as if he wasn't beaten up last night" Cagalli crossed her arms on her chest and frowned. Her voice sound slightly annoyed which amused her colleague.

Miriallia snickered at how childish Cagalli could get. "Are you sure he is the same guy? Maybe you and Lacus were just dreaming?" She asked as they continued to gossip behind the counter while waiting for new customers.

The blonde waitress stared at the young man sitting on his usual spot with his usual order of bagel and coffee..except this time his usual flawless face was filled with wounds and purple-blue-black bruises. "Yeah, that's him. That's my decorated band aid stuck across his cheek." She said flatly.

"Seriously? Decorated bandaid? "Miriallia looked at her friend as she tried not to laugh. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a secret" She winked at her and continued with her work.

Her friend stationed at the cashier sighed and stared at their blue haired customer. "You know with despite all those bruises he still looks good."

"Hmm, don't know, don't care" Cagalli replied sounding uninterested as she started making a drink that one of their customers had requested for earlier. She reached for the wide coffee cup above her and filled it with a freshly brewed coffee.

The auburn hair cashier shook her head and stare at Cagalli as she continued to prepare the order. "Here we go again with that line. How are you suppose to find a boyfriend with that attitude?" Miriallia lightly scold her and wagged a finger at her.

Cagalli suddenly froze and stiffen at the question. Her eyes slightly widened but remained silent.

_"I promise you I won't hurt you. I'll be the one to protect"_

_"I know you will"_

_"Wait! What are you doing?! STOP IT!"_

"Cagalli?"

Miriallia blinked a few times when she noticed her friend didn't throw a snappy remark back at her "Cagalli? Hey, are you alright?"

"Cagalli!?"

Breaking herself from her trance, she quickly pulled out a small smile at looked back at Miriallia. "W-what are you saying. I don't have time for boyfriends or whatever. I'm trying to make a living right now, remember?" She said pointing at her gingham patterned uniform.

"Oh yeah, independent woman here. I forgot" Miriallia sighed and gave up on Cagalli for a while as a few customers started to lined up in front of the cashier. Immediately. she started taking up their order and punching them in the small machine.

Her body began to shiver and instinctively her arms were wrapped around her self. Cagalli tried to breath in and out. Her insides flipped and turned. She bit her lower lip and tried to calm herself down. Her memories flashed like pictures in fast forward and it only scared her.

"Cagalli. Cagalli!"

"W-what?"

"Are you alright?" Miriallia looked at her friend worriedly. She placed a hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. "Are you sick? Should I ask Abby to switch places with you?"

"N-no. It's okay. I'm assigned here at the bar today anyway. I'm fine" Cagalli weakly smiled and gently pushed Miriallia's hand away from her forehead. "Two Cappuccino Lattes right?"

"Y-yeah" Her auburn friend nodded her head lightly and gazed at her worriedly.

* * *

"You know it's not nice to keep the food waiting. They'll be angry at you"

"Huh?"

_"You know it's not nice to keep the food waiting. They'll be angry at you" She grinned and rested her elbows up on the table and stared at him, amused._

"Sab?!"

"Who?"she arched a brow at him " Hey, did you loose your ability to read when you got beaten up? The name's Cagalli" The blonde said, pointing at her name tag where the '_Hi I'm Cagalli_! ' was printed on it.

Athrun blinked several times and stared at her. It wasn't Sab. It was the blonde waitress who happened to help him last night when he was unconscious on the ground.

"It's rude to stare mister, especially if you're staring at the wrong place" Cagalli's eyes narrowed noticing he wasn't staring at her face rather at her name tag pinned on her chest.

He shook his head and couldn't help smiled a little to himself. "Sorry about that miss." He said as he finally reached for his cold bagel and ripped a portion of it. He looked back at her and found her looking back at him, he raised a brow at her and leaned back on his seat. "What?"he inquired. "Do you want one?" He asked offering the portion on his hand to her.

"Aren't you suppose to say something Mister?"She asked putting a hand on her waist and ignoring his offer for the bagel. Last night annoyed her especially when he left their apartment without properly saying goodbye to her or either Lacus. It was just plain rude of him to leave a note on the table especially when Lacus offered him dinner as well.

"No I don't think I have anything to say to you Miss. And I believe that harassing the customer here isn't allowed. Am I right?" He said throwing a brief smirk at her as he sort of quoted what she had said yesterday back at her.

"Why youu-"

"Cagalli! We need a hand here you know!" One of her co-workers yelled back at the bar.

The blonde frowned at Athrun and quickly turned around. "Alright coming!"

* * *

"Miss Cagalli, Aurelia's gone!"

"W-what?! Aurelia is missing?" Lacus immediately did a head count of the children she brought along with her for a little trip to the city. She was a teacher in a orphanage by the beach and today was their mini field trip. Lacus brought the children to different parts of the city for a little tour and let them visit different parks where they took a lot of picture. The older orphan she brought along to assist her looked around for the missing child and started to panic.

"I can't find her anywhere Miss Lacus"

"Seven." She gasped. One was definitely missing. "Mary. hold the kids while I have to call Aunt Caridad." She said in panic. Noticing Lacus wasn't paying much attention to them the children started running around her and playing tag. "C-children calm down!"

Losing a child in a city was a big problem and what makes it worst it that the missing child was somewhat...special.

Meanwhile, as Athrun was heading back to his apartment carrying his files in his arms he found a small figure down at the floor with her knees bent up and her head resting on it. His eyes tried to focus itself at what seemed like a child and sighed.

He walked towards the small child and squat in front of her. "What are you doing here, Auie?"

The small girl looked up and threw her hands at him, hugging him tightly causing him to stumble back a little and loose his balance. "W-what's wrong?" He asked the child as he soothed her back.

She shook her head and pressed her face on his chest. Athrun felt her small body tremble and his shirt slightly getting damp. She was crying. "Auie" His voice softened and patted the small girls head.

* * *

**Don't you think Auie is a cute namee? Although it sounds weird when you pronounce it since its like "AWEE" lol. Anyway, hey ho...update's are a little slower than usual now since I kinda have work right now. Yes I am finally a working woman... for now. and as I said I'm still thinking on how to make this plot a little more better. I kinda wanted to add action here (yeah something I've never done yet) so lol I don't know how but omg... i hope I can do it. And yeah I've decided to created a few new characters so I hope you guys don't mind aaand aand... yeah a lot of things are still questionable and confusing but everything will be cleared up as the story progresses. Don't worry~**

**Tell me guys what you think of this chapter~ I'll be waiting~**

**Freyris**


End file.
